


open up and disarm me

by ohvictor



Series: in the night [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohvictor/pseuds/ohvictor
Summary: “After this is over,” Jesse says, “get cleaned up as much as you need, and then come to my room.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> post-mission comfort sex. both characters are trans men, although with differing bodies. [now with a sequel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8647624).

“After this is over,” Jesse says, “get cleaned up as much as you need, and then come to my room.”

So Hanzo visits his room, undresses, washes off sixteen hours of tension and sweat and other people’s blood in the shower. He finds a t-shirt and sweatpants, combs out his hair, takes two aspirin, and doesn’t look in the mirror as he leaves.

Jesse’s room is empty but the shower is running, so Hanzo shuts the door and climbs into Jesse’s bed. It smells like him, warm and smoky, mixed with a hint of laundry detergent. He buries his face in Jesse’s pillow and curls himself into the smallest ball he can manage, holding the position even as his back complains. It’s hard to breathe, but it feels safe.

The bathroom door swings open several moments later and Hanzo catches a whiff of damp, pleasantly scented air from the shower. He hears Jesse huff in amusement, and then footsteps as Jesse walks to his dresser. Hanzo stays curled up on the bed, listening to Jesse humming tunelessly as he dries off and chooses clothing. There’s no clanking of metal or the snap of his belt, just the gentle sounds of fabric rustling, so Hanzo assumes Jesse is also opting for casual clothes for the rest of the night.

Finally, Hanzo feels the bed sink as Jesse sits down next to him. Then, a warm hand on the small of his back. “Hey, pretty thing,” Jesse murmurs. He nuzzles Hanzo’s neck and jaw, mushing his nose against Hanzo’s cheek. His stubble rubs against Hanzo’s. “You look comfy.”

Hanzo uncurls and stretches out on his back. Jesse hovers over him, smiling. He’s wearing a soft red flannel shirt, the sleeves rolled up and the buttons undone over his bare chest, and boxers. His hair is wet and tangled, and Hanzo reaches up to run a hand through it, catching stray droplets of water between his fingers.

He doesn’t say anything, but Jesse seems to know what he wants anyway. He swings a leg over Hanzo’s thighs and straddles him neatly, his hands on either side of Hanzo’s head. Hanzo feels surrounded by Jesse, and when he looks up all he can see is Jesse’s face, his hair, his shoulders. Jesse leans down and kisses Hanzo gently, and laughs as Hanzo immediately opens his mouth and deepens the kiss.

“Y’don’t have to go so fast,” Jesse says. “I’m not goin’ anywhere.”

Hanzo ignores the reassurance. He licks over Jesse’s tongue and tries to take in as much of Jesse’s familiar taste as he can. Jesse resists Hanzo’s fervor at first, holding back and keeping his tongue in his own mouth, but eventually gives in to Hanzo’s increasingly hungry kissing. Their lips make soft smacking sounds in the quiet room, and Jesse moves one hand to cradle Hanzo’s head, his thumb brushing up Hanzo’s jaw.

“Jesse,” Hanzo pants when Jesse breaks away. A thin line of saliva connects their lips for a moment before breaking. “Jesse, please...”

“You don’t have to beg, baby,” says Jesse. He bends down and kisses Hanzo’s cheek, but pulls back when Hanzo tries to kiss him again. “Tell me what you want.”

Hanzo doesn’t want to talk. He reaches up and tugs insistently at Jesse’s collar.

Jesse’s eyebrows rise. “That ain’t very specific, darlin’.” He hesitates, and then strips off his shirt. Hanzo arches up and nuzzles at Jesse’s neck, noses his way down Jesse’s sternum, and takes one of Jesse’s nipples into his mouth. Jesse’s breasts hang over his face and Hanzo pushes his face between them, mouthing at the warm skin. He hears Jesse’s breath catch and he turns his head and licks Jesse’s nipple again, then takes it into his mouth and sucks it studiously until it hardens in his mouth.

“Hanzo,” Jesse murmurs. Not a question, not a request. Just a statement of fact.

Hanzo lets his head fall back onto the pillow, releasing Jesse’s nipple with a soft, wet pop. It looks uneven, though, one nipple damp and pointed while the other is still soft and untouched. Hanzo moves one hand to Jesse’s shoulder and tugs him down so he can reach Jesse’s other nipple without much effort. Jesse laughs at him, but breaks off in a quiet moan as Hanzo sucks on his other nipple. It smells faintly like soap, and it’s smooth and warm under his tongue.

“You really-- Ah...” Jesse swallows. “Y’really like my tits, huh?”

Hanzo opens his eyes and gives Jesse the best scathing look he can manage with Jesse’s nipple in his mouth.

“I know you do,” Jesse says, his mouth quirking into a self-assured smile. “They’re softer than most o’me, right?”

Hanzo considers answering, but elects to continue sucking Jesse’s nipple into a point. He scrapes the sensitive skin with his teeth, contemplative, and Jesse whines. His arms on either side of Hanzo’s head are straining, veins showing as he struggles to keep himself suspended over Hanzo. Hanzo knows he’s being indulged; he supposes Jesse thinks he deserves it.

He places one hand on Jesse’s chest, fingers splayed. He can almost feel Jesse’s heartbeat here, a reassuring thrum under his fingers. Hanzo has seen a lot of hearts, so he can imagine Jesse’s, thick with blood, shining a violent red. Warm, radiant, like its owner.

Hanzo stretches up to kiss Jesse’s collarbone, lingers, sucks a mark. With Jesse’s shirt off, Hanzo knows the week’s cuts and bruises are on display, should he choose to look. The rest is an expanse of brown skin, marked with curly hair, stretch marks, scars. Hand still on Jesse’s sternum, Hanzo pushes Jesse gently, nudging him off his legs. Jesse shifts obediently, sits back on his knees, and watches as Hanzo sits up and pulls off his t-shirt. Hanzo watches Jesse’s eyes find and catalog each new injury; his own eyes seek out a chain of freckles on Jesse’s shoulder as he waits for Jesse to finish his inventory.

“Pretty as a picture, as always,” Jesse tells him softly. He puts one hand on Hanzo’s arm, tugging him closer as he lays down against the sheets. Hanzo obeys and settles himself on Jesse’s hips, positions flipped. Jesse’s hands roam thoughtfully over Hanzo’s belly and chest, visiting old scars, skating around new bruises. His lips purse. Hanzo watches Jesse’s eyes and fingers on their paths, breathes evenly, in and out.

“C’mere,” Jesse says finally, and Hanzo bends down to kiss Jesse so fast he almost pulls a muscle. Jesse rolls his hips up against the curve of Hanzo’s ass, letting Hanzo kiss him open-mouthed, and his hands move over Hanzo’s chest and back, stroking, grabbing. Hanzo’s hands ride Jesse’s hips as Jesse grinds up against Hanzo, and he employs a few dirty tricks with his tongue and fingers to get Jesse out of breath as fast as possible.

“Fuck,” Jesse gasps, breaking the kiss as his head tips back down onto the pillow. “Hanzo, babe, please, you’re gonna kill me--”

Hanzo scoots lower on Jesse’s crotch and rubs his ass as firmly as he can manage over Jesse’s cock. Jesse sinks back against the sheets, boneless, with a high whine.

“Come on, that ain’t fair...”

Hanzo climbs off of Jesse’s hips and pointedly examines the wet spot in the front of Jesse’s boxers. He looks up and meets Jesse’s eyes, pleased to find Jesse’s face bright red, his pupils blown.

“Can I go down on you?” Hanzo asks.

Despite everything, Jesse’s smile is as gentle as when Hanzo had first arrived. “Sure, baby. I’m all yours.”

Hanzo’s chest feels a little tight at that. He settles between Jesse’s legs and eases the waistband of Jesse’s boxers down his thighs. Jesse lifts his hips helpfully as Hanzo pulls the boxers free of his ass, making sure to trace Jesse’s crack with two fingers as he goes, coaxing a shiver from Jesse. Once he’s pulled the boxers all the way off, Hanzo tosses them vaguely in the direction of the laundry, and then plops onto his stomach between Jesse’s legs, his hands settling on the tops of Jesse’s thighs.

It’s a pretty sight. There’s slick smeared on the insides of Jesse’s thighs from pulling down his boxers, and his labia are swollen and messy with it. His cock hangs against one of the folds, shining and pink. Hanzo swears his mouth waters looking at it, and he dives right in, swirls his tongue around the head of Jesse’s cock.

Jesse swears from what feels like far away, his voice going blurry in Hanzo’s ears as he concentrates on his task. He licks up and down Jesse’s cock, his head bobbing; when he feels Jesse’s hips twitch, he backs off and explores Jesse’s sensitive labia and entrance with his tongue and lips, earning himself more shivers and whines from Jesse. When he returns to Jesse’s cock, he receives a hand on his head, fingers gripping his damp hair to hold him in place.

Hanzo finds a rhythm, laving his tongue against the underside of Jesse’s cock as he sucks at the head. Jesse’s muscular thighs shudder against his ears, muffling the sounds of Jesse babbling and moaning above. He feels warm, not just from the jolts of his own pleasure building but from being so close to Jesse, and Jesse being so vulnerable for him, trusting him with his body and wanting Hanzo to make him feel good. He wants to be good to Jesse; he wants Jesse to shake himself apart and pull his hair and tell him after that he did a good job, and he wants to look at Jesse’s face and know that it’s true. He wants Jesse moaning and dripping wet after being teased; he wants Jesse boneless and giggly after a few good orgasms. He wants to stay here for as long as Jesse will let him, his whole consciousness narrowed down to this small space, warm and safe and so, so good.

He’s so absorbed that he doesn’t notice that Jesse is getting close, until Jesse yanks hard on his hair.

“Baby, Hanzo, _fuck_ ,” Jesse moans. “Hanzo! Please, I-- _Aah_ \-- I’m gonna-- I’m coming, I’m--”

Hanzo presses forward and lets Jesse ride his mouth as he comes, Jesse’s hands in his hair tugging big handfuls so hard Hanzo almost sees stars. Afterwards, Hanzo keeps licking until Jesse complains and pushes him off, rolling onto his side.

“Come up here,” Jesse huffs. Hanzo awkwardly arranges himself into a sitting position, only for Jesse to reach for his arm and tug him down beside him.

“You did great,” Jesse tells him. He’s still shaking but he manages to pepper kisses all over Hanzo’s hair and face. “You made me feel so good, baby, that was incredible...”

Hanzo can’t help the whimper that escapes as Jesse pulls him closer. He lies next to Jesse, his heart pounding so loud he thinks Jesse must be able to hear it. He thinks he’s probably blushing; he notices his nose and mouth are covered in drying slick, and he ducks away when Jesse tries to kiss his nose.

“You think I care if your face is messy?” Jesse says. He tips Hanzo’s chin up and kisses him gently on the mouth. “Can I return the favor? Anything you want, I want to--”

Hanzo takes Jesse’s hand and tugs it down towards his own crotch. He knows he’s probably leaking into his pants too, but he also thinks if Jesse keeps praising him he might come untouched, which would be embarrassing as well as potentially uncomfortable.

“Good,” Jesse murmurs, and slips his hand into Hanzo’s pants. Hanzo pushes his face against Jesse’s shoulder and tries not to sound too needy as Jesse starts to stroke him.

“Look at you,” Jesse says, soft, his lips brushing Hanzo’s ear. He kisses Hanzo’s jaw. “So handsome, so lovely... I wanna make you feel good, just as good as me. I want you to know how good you made me feel.” He swallows, and his stubble rubs against Hanzo’s overheated cheek. “You feel so good right now, baby. You’re so perfect.”

Hanzo sobs into Jesse’s collarbone, his hips jerking involuntarily, and, whimpering, he comes in Jesse’s hand. Jesse presses kisses into his hair and down his cheek, babbling more encouragement, and Hanzo curls into himself, shaking, his breath stolen away.

After it’s over, Hanzo eases back into his surroundings as Jesse rubs his back and shoulders, strokes his hair, kisses his cheeks. He feels warm and sensitive all over, and sleepy, but he also registers that he needs to wash his face. His body feels comfortable and safe, and Jesse wrapped around him doesn’t feel like a desperate need anymore, just something nice, something good.

He wiggles himself onto his back, uncurling his body, and Jesse props his head up on one elbow and smiles down at him.

“Love you,” he says.

“Love you,” Hanzo says back, and kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if anyone is confused by mccree and hanzo's trans bodies; i thought a lot about putting an explanation of various things in the end notes, but it felt like i was reducing the characters and the fic to a medical example. if you are really, really confused, google is a good resource. 
> 
> the title is a line from come on home by the indigo girls.


End file.
